From My Lips to Yours
by Sunlight through Leaves
Summary: Kakairu kissing meme responses from prompts at LJ and DA. If you have any prompts  they do need to be kissing related , put them in a message or review, and I'll see what I can come up with!
1. It Started with a Kiss

**It Started with a Kiss**

It started with a kiss.

To be more accurate, it had started several hours earlier with an invitation for a drink that he so desperately needed after being impaled by three errant kunai in the last fifteen minutes of class and had continued with the seemingly innocuous suggestion that someone should come up with a plan to surprise the infamously unflappable Hatake Kakashi.

Had his brain not been marinating in nine and a half shots of hard alcohol, his plan probably would have been a great deal more cunning. Even though knocking on Kakashi's door and planting a sound kiss on his lips had a charming simplicity to it, a sober mind would have realized that it was less likely to surprise him and much more likely to make him the object of ridicule and harassment.

It had started with a kiss and had ended…

Iruka raised his head, only to drop it back down when his head protested the movement vehemently.

How had it ended? Something about the situation nagged at the back of his pounding skull.

Not his pillow, and definitely not his bed. _I kissed Kakashi, and then….and then…_ Vague memories surfaced – an arm around his waist, hands peeling off his shirt and lowering him carefully onto the sheets, and a gentle touch running up and down his spine in soothing strokes.

"Oh god."

Once the hangover faded and his brain cells recovered from their soaking, he would slowly piece his memories back together. He would remember kissing Kakashi, that the gesture did, in fact, produce a decently surprised expression, but that the sudden vomiting had a much more profound effect. He would remember being led to the bathroom, Kakashi removing his soiled shirt and, to his own surprise, rubbing his back while he emptied his stomach.

He would remember all of that, eventually. At the moment, however, the scattered dots were easily connected to draw a wholly inaccurate picture.

In the future, he would thoroughly scold Kakashi for not disabusing him of that notion and for taking full advantage of Iruka's assumption that they had already slept together.

OOOOOOOO

First prompt - bet you thought something else was going on, right? Right? ^_^


	2. Kiss the Ground

**Kiss the Ground**

The scroll clenched between his furious fingers was more blood than paper. It smelled like something had died and was rotting within the wraps of paper. The writing on the outside that should have labeled the mission number, rank and location was illegible – only partially thanks to the liquid soaking it. The person who delivered it had dropped it into his hands and walked off without a second word.

It was _dripping_ on his papers.

That was the last straw. "Hatake Kakashi, get back here now!"

"Is there a problem, Iruka-sensei?"

He held up the oozing mess of what was supposed to be Kakashi's mission report. "I have had it! You call this a mission report? You've been doing this since you were what, six? You should know better by now! I am sick and tired of getting mission reports that could have been written better by my student's younger siblings. It takes all of ten minutes to write a decent report, and I'm _sure_ that you could spare that small amount of time away from your porn to do that."

"Is that it, sensei?"

"No! So help me, if you ever, _ever _bring me a report again that even has the slightest speck of blood on it, I will personally remove all of those bits below your belt that you are so obsessed with." He paused only when the lack of oxygen forced him to breathe. "Or is it actually possible that you are incapable of doing something as simple as writing up a summary of your activities?"

"Maa, if I say yes, will you stop yelling at me?"

"How about this, Kakashi-sensei? It is eleven at night. I am supposed to leave in five minutes. Every time you bring me something like this," He waved the scroll at him, taking a perverse pleasure in the spatter of blood that joined the larger splotches on Kakashi's uniform. "I have to stay here for another hour at least in order to interpret and transcribe the chicken scratch because not only do I have to understand your writing, but I have to fill in all the words that are obscured by ink blotches, blood or whatever else it is you tend to get on these things. I have to redo it because I'm accountable for all of the mission reports I receive during my shift. So, if you can manage an acceptable mission report, I will do your bidding for a week. I will grovel and kiss the ground beneath your feet, because it will absolutely be worth it to be home before midnight for once!"

The bored expression on Kakashi's face didn't even flicker at the furious tone, and he vanished before the last of the echoes from Iruka's shout died off.

The scroll continued to drip over his fingers and onto the desk.

OOOOOOOOO

The alarm had sounded far too early. Since he didn't take missions, Iruka always worked back-to-back shifts at the mission desk over Friday night and Saturday in order to make ends meet. Kakashi's mission report had only taken a half an hour to transcribe last night, but the clean up of the desk and copying of his papers – he'd burned the originals – had taken several more hours.

In thirty minutes, he'd barely managed to shower, get dressed and get to work, barging through the door only seconds before his shift started. Thankfully, Saturdays tended to be peaceful around the village.

At the very end of his shift, when the sun was just going down and painting the sky a glorious set of colors, and he was day dreaming about grabbing some dinner on the way home and possibly making his way up to the roof of his apartment to enjoy both it and the sunset, a scroll was dropped to the desk between his hands.

"Afternoon, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi didn't look much better than he had the previous night, but Iruka was fairly certain that the bloodstains weren't in the same places.

"What is this?" He rolled the scroll over. The mission number was different from the one last night. "You went on another mission? Already?"

"I am rather in demand."

_Snot._ Iruka bit his lip to keep from voicing his opinion out loud. _Oh, no. _The report was perfect. Each section was labeled with the appropriate letter and classification, cataloged in a table of contents at the front. Though the regulations stipulated a very strict format for the mission reports, the powers that be had relaxed that quite a bit over the years.

No one filled out reports like this anymore, but since it was perfectly matched to the regulations, Iruka had no argument against fulfilling what he'd agreed to do in a fit of exhausted frustration.

Kakashi leaned on the edge of the mission desk. "I believe you said something about doing my bidding?"

"I….ah…." _Say something! Anything!_ Wait. Had Kakashi's words been ever so slightly slurred?

"Catch me."

"What?"

Kakashi hit the floor before the word had completely left his mouth.

OOOOOOOO

Iruka glared at the inert body currently taking up the majority of his bed. Several of the wounds hidden under Kakashi's uniform were deep enough to prevent him from taking anything over a low-level D-rank. They also happened to be several weeks old and, given the noxious smell, were not healing properly.

Kakashi had been on those last two missions while sporting injuries that should have easily disqualified him.

After Kakashi passed out in the mission room, Iruka'd found a couple of freshly bleeding wounds by conveniently putting his hand on one of them and had torn open Kakashi's vest and shirt to ensure he wasn't in danger of dying. He'd discovered the older wounds and cursed out loud.

If he took Kakashi to the hospital, not only would he be fined for taking on missions he was not medically qualified for, but he would also be put on probation for the next several weeks until he healed.

Iruka did not want to be responsible for taking Kakashi's name off the village roster, even for a short period of time. He most certainly did not want to face Kakashi after ratting him out. _How can I yell at him for a full ten minutes about mission reports and be too much of a wuss to take him to the hospital when he needs it?_

All of this came full circle as to why Kakashi was currently passed out on his bed while Iruka worked on cleaning and bandaging the old wounds.

The shoulder blade under his hand twitched - the only indication he got that Kakashi was waking up.

"You know, I always pictured a personal nurse being far less clothed."

_Don't kill him. Don't kill him._ The mantra helped, but couldn't seem to entirely quiet the rage beginning to roil around in his gut.

"Where was I before? Ah, right. You've agreed to do my bidding. How best to make use of that…." Kakashi mused. "Perhaps when I venture out among the populace, you can announce my passing and maybe throw some flower petals. I do believe there was a promise of groveling and subservience."

_I should have just dumped his ass at the hospital. I should have left him in the mission room. I should have copied the mission report without saying anything like I always have before._ "Screw you!"

"That'll work too."

A fiery blush spread rapidly across his face. "That was not a suggestion!"

Kakashi continued as if he hadn't spoken and raised a hand to prod at his temple, "Relax, sensei, I'm teasing you. Don't worry; I'm not planning on holding you to that bet. Given the pain emanating from the general vicinity of my face, I'd say that you didn't do a very good job of following the first order."

Iruka winced. Kakashi's pale skin was mottled with bruises of varying shades, though most had taken on a decidedly greenish tinge and were far older than the recent injuries. The only fresh marking sat just above Kakashi's right eyebrow in the small triangle of exposed skin and was roughly the same shape as the corner of the mission desk. "Well, it's not like I expected you to faint!" Though he did feel bad for not catching Kakashi before he bashed his face on the mission desk, he also felt the urge to defend himself.

"I didn't expect to faint either, or I would have given you a bit more forewarning, or perhaps I would have just sat down."

"You didn't expect to faint? Did you even bother to look at how bad your wounds were? You probably had a fever for the last couple of weeks." He shoved off the bed and instructed over his shoulder as he walked out. "Don't move. I've got to get something to secure the bandages."

"Iruka-sensei." Kakashi's tone changed completely, and it was the seriousness that brought Iruka up short in the doorway. "Thank you…for not taking me to the hospital and for patching me up."

The words were uttered with such softness that no amount of struggling could control the blush that rose unbidden to his cheeks. "Well, I… I figured you had some good reason for not having gone there originally." He crossed the hall to the bathroom to retrieve his back-up first aid kit; bandaging Kakashi's wounds had used up all the supplies in his main one.

He knelt on the side of the bed, shifting when the mattress dipped under his weight, and carefully began tying off the fabric. His skin shivered under the intensity of Kakashi's regard.

"Why are you doing this?"

The question took him by surprise. "Would you rather I'd left you there?"

"No. I mean, you don't even like me. Given the reaction in the mission room, I would be temped to say that you hate me. But you're still putting in the effort…."

One of the bandages across Kakashi's chest had slipped, and Iruka pulled it tight, interrupting the sentence and causing Kakashi to grunt in pain. "Sorry. I just want to make sure it'll sit right when you go back out." He finished the knot, giving it far more attention than was absolutely necessary because he couldn't quite meet Kakashi's gaze. "I don't hate you, Kakashi-sensei. I was angry and tired and frustrated. That's all. But even if I did…hate…you, it wouldn't make a difference, and you're the same, right? Naruto was so affected by your lecture about comrades that he recited it almost word for word to me that night. My parents raised me to believe the same thing, but unlike me, you have the talent to protect your compatriots. I," He held up the roll of bandages with a somewhat pitiful expression. "All I can do is patch people up. Bandages and salve, that's it! I can't even heal you. Sometimes I wish I was more like…." He closed his lips around the end of the sentence. That was not something he had admitted to anyone but himself. He was happy where he was. He in no way wanted to be a jounin.

But having those abilities would also mean that he could protect the people around him. Had he been like Kakashi – chuunin at six, jounin not much later – he might have been able to save his parents. He could have defended Naruto without risking both of their lives with a stupid stunt.

Kakashi chuckled – a soft and somewhat sad sound. "Sometimes, Iruka-sensei, I wish I was more like you."

"Right, jealous of the easy life." He couldn't quite manage to keep the bite out of his words.

"Yes. We're the same, you and I. We can't resist the urge to help people, and that puts us both in life or death situations on a far too regular basis." Kakashi's fingers brushed against the side of Iruka's shirt as if he knew about the bandages hidden beneath there from a training accident with his students. "Being a chuunin – being _you_ – just makes the things that you're asked to do in between the shining moments of pure good a bit more palatable.

The touch was removed, and Iruka's hand instinctively rose to replace Kakashi's. The errant weapon would have severed tendons had it hit the little girl in its path. Iruka had placed himself between it and her with little more than a second thought, earning a deep gash just above his hipbone for his efforts. "Why…?"

"I'm repenting."

"So am I." Iruka whispered, sliding off the bed to sit on the floor beside it with his back resting against the edge of the mattress. "If I'd just tried harder. If I hadn't let them take me away…."

"If I save everyone I possibly can from this point out, maybe it will make up for the ones I couldn't." Kakashi finished quietly.

An almost comfortable silence filled the space between them, broken only by the soft rustling as Kakashi tugged his bandages into a more comfortable configuration.

Iruka coughed out a laugh. "Naruto kept going on about how similar we were. I figured he was just being his usual delusional self."

"Ma, he's remarkably perceptive on occasion."

"Yeah, every once in a while." Iruka's chuckle faltered and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He whirled around, hooking an arm over the edge of the bed to haul himself up enough to pin Kakashi under a suspicious gaze. "He also said that you were intentionally messing up your mission reports just to piss me off."

It was remarkable how a single eye and eyebrow could make such a convincingly innocent face, or perhaps it was the way Kakashi continued to fidget with the bandages while clearly ignoring Iruka.

"I'd be tempted to believe him, but I don't really see what you'd get out of irritating me." Though the statement was a blatant prod, but the answer Iruka got was far from what he expected.

"Make me breakfast."

"Excuse me?" Surprise and disbelief flooded his voice.

"Ma, I seem to remember promises of sycophantic behavior…."

"You said you weren't going to hold me to that!"

"I changed my mind."

"You….you…." Iruka spluttered, too angry to pause long enough to control himself.

After propping himself up on his elbow, Kakashi snaked a hand around Iruka's neck and pulled him close enough to murmur in his ear, ignoring the unintelligible protests. "Naruto's right, you know, and the reason that I do it is that you're just so _very_ adorable when you're angry."

Iruka yanked away, clapping a hand over his ear and struggling to fight down the furious heat burning its way across his cheeks. Embarrassment mixed with faint delight – for it certainly sounded like Kakashi meant it - rooted him in place, and he knelt by the bed for several seconds before realizing that he in no way wanted to be identified as 'adorable' and snapped, "I am not!"

Deep laughter answered his indignant declaration. "Ma, of course not, sensei. Of course not."

OOOOOOOO

Second prompt from SumiHatake on DA (Kiterie on ). Her prompt was "Something I haven't seen and would love to see is something to do with 'kissing the ground the other walks on.'" It started out goofy and turned serious as I got into it, so it's probably not what she was looking for, but ah well...


End file.
